Years Ago
by Alanna official
Summary: Set between season 3 and 4. Phil needs to get ready for the new director, and he and May share a moment of nostalgia that leads to something more.
1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

 **Written for the anon who prompted me on tumblr with Philinda starting something during the hiatus. This is what I came up with, I hope you like it.**

* * *

He lets out a sigh as he dusts the small shield emblem, a small smile gracing his lips as he looks it over. Placing it into the box on the desk he takes in the now empty shelf, desk and drawers, devoid of any trace of Phil Coulson. The new director is supposed to be arriving in a day or so, so he needed to clear out all his possessions. It feels weird, the office that was always his now belonging to somebody else. Shaking his head he picks up the box with his things inside and walks out the office. Holding the box awkwardly in his arms he attempts some sort of weird contortionist movement as he tries to open the door to his room with the box still in his hold.

"You know you could always just put the box on the floor," May tells him with a look as she pushes him aside to open the door for him. "That's what regular people do."

He shrugs at her with goofy smile as he walks in, "what can I say? I'm not a regular guy."

The snort he hears from her tells him that she's amused. Kicking the door shut, she walks over to him where he's placed the box on the bed.

"Where are you going to put all this stuff?" she asks standing beside him looking over it all and picking up old shield pin.

"Probably with all my other shield memorabilia," he says walking over to his drawers and opening the bottom one.

Placing the pin back in the box she walks over to the draw where he's begun taking things out to reorganize and make room. She folds her legs gracefully beneath her as she descends down to his level where he sits with his legs straight out in front of him unable to replicate her flexibility. He looks at her with a smile and it reminds him of their youth, days spent together in one another's dorm, studying and fooling about. She'd always been more flexible than him.

"Remember this?" He holds up a an old paper human silhouette target with six rounds placed equally in the centre of the head and the chest.

"Your first perfect score," she smiles with a nod, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she leant forward.

He smiles tracing a finger over the bullet holes in the paper before placing it down. Picking up a heavy leather album he flicks open the cover, grinning as he sees the first few pictures. Noticing his wide smile, May shifts closer next to him to peer at the album in his lap. Glancing at her he adjusts the album so it rests on both their knees which are just touching. Her lips quirk up as she looks at the photos and can't help the soft laugh that escapes her. There are three pictures stuck on the page, one of Phil, one of her and one of the both of them together. In his picture Phil is standing with a big goofy grin on his face as he tried to look cool next to the big SHIELD academy sign. He was always such a dork she shook her head.

"You were such a dork," she tells him, "still are."

He tries to look mock offended but they both know that it's true. She rolls her eyes at him as he places his hand over his heart pretending to be wounded.

"Well I just wasn't ever as naturally cool as you," he shrugged focusing on the picture of her.

Standing with her arms crossed wearing the SHIELD issue training uniform, staring straight down the barrel of the camera, her young face showed a quiet confidence and fierceness hidden beneath the surface.

"That's a serious smoulder going on there," he teases her.

Smacking his arm lightly she ignores his little chuckle of laughter. The picture of them together makes the both of them smile as it showed their younger selves smiling happily, Phil's arm slung over her shoulder and hers around his waist, both wearing aviators standing on the running track at the academy with sunlight streaming down on them. He turns the page and they just look at the pictures in comfortable silence. An action shot of her in the middle of a high kick. A candid picture of him deep in thought. An unguarded moment of the both of them mid laugh. A feeling of nostalgia washes over them both and it makes them reflect upon their lives up until now. SHIELD has changed so much since they were two new cadets unaware of what sort of horrors they would face in the field. Who would have known that she would have lost a part of herself and he would have lost his life? They were all told that there was always the possibility of death, but no one ever talked about the things worse than death. Living with a part of yourself missing. Having a part of yourself rewritten against your will. Having to be the one with the responsibility of taking out the person you care about. But there were good moments too. Thrilling undercover ops together though May might never admit it. Movie worthy gun fights. Drinks after a long day in the field. The euphoria of their graduation day and all their pranks together throughout the academy.

"We had some good times together didn't we?" He turns his head towards her.

They're so close he can smell the scent of her apple blossom shampoo.

"We did," she replies looking at him. "I can't believe how much everything has changed."

He nods in agreement with her before turning around slightly so that he can face her more front one.

"A lot has changed, but some things have remained the same."

She tilts her head in question and he can't help himself from thinking how cute she looks when she does that.

"When I started SHIELD, I had you at my side, and even now today I still have you by my side."

A small shy smile forms on her lips as she ducks her head down for a moment.

"I'll always be here," she tells him quietly not quite able to look him in the eye with his words bringing her emotions bubbling up to the surface.

Somehow he always manages to break through her barriers. Reaching over he tucks her hair behind her ear so he can see her face. With a finger beneath her chin he lifts her head up to look at him. Her eyes flash with a thousand different emotions and he's not seen her so unguarded with him in a while. He misses it. Hopefully this means that they've regained some semblance of the completely trusting and open relationship that they once had with each other.

"You mean a lot to me Melinda, and I'll always be here for you. Having you by my side means a lot," he tells her sincerely, needing her to know how much he needs her.

How much she means to him. Gently he shifts his hand to cradle her cheek and she subtly leans into his touch. The last few months have been tough and left them both feeling emotionally raw. Through all of it though, they both had each other.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispers leaning into her.

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out, if I can do anything about it," she whispered back leaning in towards him.

The air between them is thick and there are mere centimetres distancing them, he can feel her warm breath ghosting his lips, he can see her individual eyelashes, the flecks of different tones of brown in her eyes. The love between them is unspoken, something that is shown rather than said.

Something that they have danced around for far too long.

Wrong place, wrong time. There's always been some sort of excuse but today there is none. It's just him and her, and where things go from here, that is all up to them now.

Slowly, like to magnets drawn together the distance between them is breached until there is no space between them at all. Her eyes flutter shut as do his, as their lips meet tentatively for the first time. The kiss is gentle and slow, intimate. A soft sigh escapes her as they break apart, foreheads leaning against each other not quite ready to fully pull away. With her eyes still closed he takes the moment to just observe her as she stays before him completely open. For one of the rare times in his life their walls are completely knocked down and there is nothing hidden between them. The world around them might be changing and the people around them may be always coming and going, but there will always be one constant for the each of them. Throughout it all, they will always be together and they will have each other. Some might say that this is just the start for them, but honestly, their story began years ago, it's just getting to the sweet bit now.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **My anon said one shot or more, so if you would like me to add another chapter or two to this, please let me know. I have been really busy with life and I haven't been 100% so my writing did reach a halt for a couple of weeks but hopefully I should be able to update a few things over the next two weeks. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought and if you'd like me to add more - what you might like me to add.**


	2. Sparring

**Author's Note:**

 **Ask and you shall receive. You wanted another chapter so here it is. I got a little carried away with this but enjoy. I'm also now taking Philinda prompts as I am practically on holidays now so fire away. I just really want to write fluff at the moment.**

* * *

His back hits the mats once again as she sweeps his legs out from under him, landing with a dull thud as she smirks down at him.

"You're a bit rusty," she teases him giving him a hand to pull him to his feet.

He winces a little as his back protests just enough for him to notice it.

"You don't realise how being Director took up so much of your time that could have been spent being in the field or training," he says wiping the sweat of his forehead, "until your partner wipes the floor with your ass."

A small smile curves her lips upwards as she squints at him playfully, flicking the hair that's escaped her ponytail out of her face. Narrowing his own eyes at her he lashes out quickly as she weaves to the right, dodging his attempted punch to her ribs. Blocking with her own arm she skips out catching him with a kick to the stomach before following with a sweep to his legs. Falling to the ground once again, the air rushes out of his lungs for a moment as he stares up above him. Her grinning face appears in his view as she stands over him, hands placed on her hips as she cocks her head to the side.

"You going to stay there all day?" She asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

He lets out a deep groan knowing that he's going to be paying for this later, he's going to be bruised and sore tomorrow. Holding a hand up at her she rolls her eyes at him before grabbing it. Rather than letting her pull him up as she expected, he smirks at her before tugging her down towards him. The slight, barely noticeable widening of her eyes is the only sign that he's managed to surprise her as she falls down to his lands with her hands either side of his shoulders as her arms hold her up above him. A chuckle of laughter escapes him as she glares down at him, but he can see the hints of the smile that she is barely concealing from him. He smiles at her as they stare at one another and he can't help but think that she looks cute when she tries to be mad. Pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose he thinks any other man would probably have been shot had they attempted to do so. Lucky for him he's not just any other man. This new facet to their relationship is still relatively fresh and new but he's enjoying being able to be affectionate with her, getting to see her playful side more often. He loves being able to kiss her, hug her, hold her hand. They only thing he wishes is that they didn't have to be so secretive about it all. The new director has already split his team up enough as it is, he doesn't want to give him any more reason to try and keep he and Melinda apart.

"You know you're cute when you try to look mad," he tells her, blue eyes twinkling as he looks at her.

"Shut up Phil," she tells him, almost a growl as she edges towards him almost imperceptibly closer.

"I'm surprised I'm still intact," he teases her with a smug look, "no broken bones, not even any blood-"

She cuts him off with a kiss as she leans down, slanting her mouth over his. Her lips move against his, teasing him and driving him wild before she pulls back from him slowly. He chases after her for a moment as a soft moan escapes from him. Her eyes glint at him as the barest hint of a smirk tugs at her lips.

"I told you to shut up Phil," she whispers into his ear as she leans down and forwards, closer to him, so close that her chest is practically pressed down against his.

His hands move to her waist, holding her in place over him though he knows that if she truly wanted to move away she could. She presses a soft kiss to his pulse point, causing his breath to hitch slightly as his body reacts.

"I thought you said no PDA," he manages to squeeze out as she continues her ministrations.

"Hmm…" she hums against his neck, the vibrations creating a delicious new sensation across his skin.

Pulling away from him suddenly, his mind is left reeling at the sudden loss of her touch. A strangled noise seems to leave his throat as he swallows back the whine that wants to escape. She chuckles down at him, biting her bottom lip teasingly as she rests back on her heels. Tugging at her waist he tries to pull her back down to him, but she resists with a playful shake of her head,

"You just said no PDA," she states raising an eyebrow at him.

He groans, closing his eyes and thumping his head down against the mats. Why did he remind her about that again? He can hear the quiet sound of her laughter so slowly he opens his eyes. Smiling at him as she slowly gets up, his hands attempt to grab at her weakly in protest wanting her to stay down with him.

"We can't stay here Phil," she tells him batting his hands away, "anyone could walk in."

He knows she's right, she always is, but that doesn't mean that he wants to stop what they were just doing either.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she states giving him a suggestive look as she stands up and heads over to the locker room to collect her things.

His eyes follow her as she moves and suddenly his heart is beating a lot faster. Propping himself up onto his elbows, he thinks for a moment before getting up and following after her. Walking into the locker room he presses her back up against the lockers and kisses her hard and passionate. Blanketing her body with his, he presses soft kisses along her neck as she tilts her head back allowing him more access. Twining a leg around his, she tugs him closer so that his hips rest snug against hers. He groans against her moving his lips back up to hers, as her fingers run through his hair, tugging lightly on the short strands. Their hips rock against one another as they begin to build up a rhythm between them. A noise out in the gym causes their rhythm to falter as they pause to wait if anyone is approaching the locker room. The sound of heavy footsteps has them scrambling apart frantically as Phil tries to smooth down his tousled hair and Melinda readjusts her top, tightening up her ponytail. Mack nods to the both of them as enters and walks to a locker opposite them. Melinda has the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips as Phil side eyes her from his locker next to hers, and he can't help but feel just a little irritated at being interrupted. He lets out a deep breath causing Mack to turn to look at him.

"You ok Coulson?" He asks with concern.

"Huh? Yeah," Phil answers a little distractedly as Melinda bends over in front of him providing him with a wonderful view as she picks up her water bottle for the ground.

His throat is suddenly dry and right about now that shower is looking even better than ever.

"Just a long day," he elaborates as Melinda walks out of the room leaving him desperate. "Have fun training," he tells the larger man patting him on the shoulder as he all but runs out of the locker room.

Grabbing his things he leaves the room hurriedly heading for the showers. Making the brief journey from the gym to the showers he maintains a cool facade as he enters the bathroom. He can hear the sound of the water running and see steam rising from one of the far cubicles.

"Melinda?" He calls careful not to make the rookie mistake of walking in on the wrong person.

The scent of apple blossom shampoo hits him and he would know that smell anywhere.

"Took you long enough," a familiar voice tells him as his feet already begin moving in the direction closer towards it.

Approaching her shower stall, he hears the distinct sound of the lock sliding as she grants him access. Stripping out of his clothes and placing his things next to hers, he opens the stall door. As he enters she steps out of the hot spray towards him.

"Glad you could make it," she smirks at him trailing a wet finger down his chest.

"You knew I would," he tells her stepping closer so she can feel his desire pressing up against her.

"I was counting on it," she whispers in his ear before pulling him under the spray with her.

He smiles following after her. It's all totally worth the aches and bruises that he'll have from the sparring tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please drop a comment and let me know what you thought. If you have any Philinda fluff prompts please feel free to ask, you can also message me on tumblr if you like at hardcore-evil-regal**


	3. Worries

**Author's Note:** **I had no intention of making this chapter this long, but you're welcome. Also the smut at the end was completely unplanned and sorta just happened...**

 **This was prompted by an anon who requested a "worried Phil or Melinda" where one of them has to deal with the threat of the other being in danger since the start of their new relationship. I hope this fulfills your request :)**

* * *

The sound of a zip being undone awakes him, pulling him up from the depths of sleep. Turning over, he sees his partner bent over a bag, grabbing a few items and placing them in. The haze of sleep is still clouding him as he watches her shadowy figure move about their dark room.

"Hey," he finally says a little groggily as he moves to sit up a bit.

"Hey," she walks over to him placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him getting up. "Go back to sleep," she tells him placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

A smile forms on his lips as he lays back down but he doesn't close his eyes to sleep. Instead he watches her flutter about the room until his brain finally catches up and he realises that she's packing for a mission.

"When are you leaving?" He asks breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

She stills for a moment before continuing to place things in her bag.

"0600 hours," she states after a brief pause.

His eyes follow her every movement and she can literally hear the questions emanating from him.

"Classified," is all she states because though they're practically the same clearance level, only a select few are allowed in on the details of this mission. Unfortunately Phil isn't one of those select few.

"When will you be back?"

The slight tinge of sadness in his voice is something that she tries to ignore because she can't let their feelings come before their work. They are agents first and foremost and everything else comes second to that. It's been like that almost all their lives now.

"Tomorrow maybe," she lets out a sigh not exactly clear on all the details herself.

Everything about this mission is on a pure need to know basis, and half of it isn't even certain, hinging on a gamble of sorts. She can feel his gaze burning into her side and it's not like she exactly wants to leave him either but the job comes first. Glancing at the clock on the night stand she reads the time at 0500 hours. Mentally checking off all the things she needs she packs her gun in, zips the bag up and places it by the door ready for her departure.

"Come back to bed," he calls softly to her using his best puppy dog eyes to try and persuade her.

Rolling her eyes at him she climbs onto the bed to sit beside him, leaning against the headboard. A small triumphant smile forms on his lips as he presses in closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist with his head practically in her lap. The feeling of her fingers running through his hair lulls him to the edge of sleep as he breathes in her scent and cuddles in closer to her warmth.

"Love you," he mumbles sleepily tightening his arms a fraction.

A small smile curves her lips as she looks down at the wonderful man currently cuddled up to her with his head in her lap, hair cutely tousled from sleep.

"Love you too," she replies softly as his breathing begins to deepen and even out.

* * *

When he wakes the bed is empty of his partner and her bag is gone from its place by the door. Glancing towards the clock he reads seven o'clock and a small pang of regret hits him that he couldn't have woken up an hour earlier to say goodbye to Melinda before she left for her mission. It's not like they won't be seeing each other for ages because it's only a day or so and they've managed weeks apart before, but for some reason there is just something niggling him about this mission. Releasing a heavy sigh he gets out of bed to deal with the day. Even though he's not director anymore he still has work to do.

The day is unusually uneventful without out any imminent disasters or crisis for them to face. Without any of that to deal with, his day is much more relaxed and slower, but it also gives him time to think about what his partner might be doing. He is fully aware of just exactly how capable she is in the field, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about the one person who matters most to him. Not knowing what she might be facing or God knows what might happen to her out there is if he's being honest, eating him up from the inside out, especially knowing that she packed a gun for the mission. Every Shield agent is aware of Melinda's gun policy so he can only image what she might be up against if it warranted her taking a gun.

When evening comes around he can't stop his thoughts from turning to her. Seeing Fitzsimmons and Mack and Elena together during dinner just reminds him of Melinda's absence. Whenever the whole team is home they usually all have dinner together, and watching the two other couples seated by each other he feels oddly in a way like he is third wheeling on a double date. The seat beside him empty and utterly Melinda-less. Without her the night seems to drag on and he finds himself eagerly awaiting her return. Checking the clock for the millionth time that night he releases a deep sigh unable to hide his frustration at how slowly time is moving. He's ready for it to be tomorrow already so he can have his partner home safe and sound. Deciding that time isn't going to be speeding up any time soon, he heads off to bed bidding the others a good night. When he finally does get into bed however he finds himself unable to sleep. Constant thoughts and worries circulate through his mind as he lies awake on his back staring up at the ceiling. Though it's only been a few months since they started just sharing a bed in general, he finds his bed suddenly too big and too empty. Without Melinda's small form curled up beside him, not quite touching him but there, he feels oddly alone. It hasn't been a great amount of time since the start of their new sleeping pattern but he's grown accustomed to having her with him. It is now much more foreign to be without her than to be with her. Tossing and turning throughout the night he struggles to fall asleep, unable to quiet his restless mind. It's relentless and tiring, but eventually he wears himself out to the point of exhaustion succumbing to the depths of slumber.

When the morning arrives he finds himself awoken by the blaring of his alarm. The clock reads six thirty AM as he shuts it off with a hand blindly hitting the off button for the alarm. Rubbing his eyes of sleep he lets out a low groan as he rises from the bed, stretching out his spine. It takes him a moment before his mind settles into the present and then he realises that Melinda should be coming home today. The small rush of excitement he feels is probably unwarranted but he's missed her regardless of how long they've been apart. One thing he regrets however is not finding out when during the day she would be returning. The day seems to crawl by at a snail's pace as he is unable to focus properly on anything other than the comings and goings of the hangar. His distraction is becoming obvious to the others on base as Mack had to remind him more than once to fill out his mission report, surprising since he's usually the one on top of his paperwork. When she isn't back by the morning he tells himself that she'll be back in the afternoon. Waiting those few extra hours however feels like a slow agonising torture and he finds himself starting to go stir crazy. When she isn't back in the afternoon he tells himself that she'll be back in the evening. When the evening crosses into the wee hours of morning the next day, he finds the small seed of worry within him beginning to grow. By late afternoon the next day he's driven himself insane waiting for her, the lack of sleep and anxiety within him combined into a giant knot of worry and stress inside him ready to explode. Anything could have happened to her out there. She could have been injured or detained by an unknown party… or killed. He hates to think about it but in their line of work it's a constant risk that they always have to take. The thought alone of her never returning home to him is enough to make him feel sick in the stomach, so he finally decides to do something about it. Making the decision to talk to the one person with all the details of the mission, he heads up to the Director's office. Knocking on the door firmly, he waits before entering the room. Mace looks up at him from his desk with an overly bright smile as he greets him.

"Phil!" He says too cheerfully.

"Mace," he returns not in the mood to pretend to be best buddies with him today.

"What can I do for you Phil?" Mace asks standing up from his chair, moving around his desk.

"Just wanted to check up, see how our latest mission is going," he states casually with a carefully blank face.

The Director's smile falters for a moment as he looks Coulson over carefully trying to get a read on him.

"I'm afraid that's classified Agent Coulson," he replies with a more serious expression upon his face.

Coulson smirks just a little, the barest twitch of his lips at Mace's not so subtle reminder of his demotion however voluntary it may have been. He knows he isn't the director anymore, whatever Mace thinks or feels really isn't of any concern to him. Those are Mace's insecurities, not his. He has much bigger worries to deal with, like what may have potentially happened to his partner out on a classified and dangerous mission.

"Do you know at least when they should be back?" He tries desperate for some information.

"Sorry Coulson," the Director shrugs, "afraid that's classified too."

And if he wasn't too fond of the guy before, he certainly dislikes him now.

"Right," he states tersely before turning on his heel and exiting the room, leaving a slightly confused Director behind.

Well that was a waste of time and only seemed to aggravate him more. Stalking down to the hangar, he scans his lanyard as the door slides open. Stuck in his bad mood he almost misses who is on the other side of the door as his brain struggles to compute what his eyes are seeing.

"Miss me?" Melinda asks him with a smirk at his slightly dumbfounded expression.

He gapes at her for a moment as his brain finally catches up and a smile breaks out across his features.

"You have no idea," he breathes softly looking at her with warmth in his blue eyes.

She tilts her head to the side slightly at his words, lips pursed together as a small crinkle knits her brow as a frown forms. Clearing his throat he steps back allowing her through the door, easing the slight tension between them. They walk separately through the base preferring to keep their private life on the down low and out of the usual workplace gossip. Their fellow agents may be spies but even then a lot of them like to gossip and spread rumours.

* * *

The evening is surprisingly calm and relaxed, almost as if May hadn't just been away on a mission for the past 48 or so hours. It's all just so normal that he finds his previous worry to seem almost like a figment of his imagination, but it wasn't. Something about Melinda going on this mission just seemed to leave him in a bit of a funk and he's not entirely sure why. The woman in question seems to have picked up on his mood however as she looks at him with concern in her eyes, sitting next to him at the dinner table. He smiles at her trying to ease her concern but he can tell by the slight frown in her brow that she's not convinced. It almost surprises him as she rests her hand on his leg under the table, a gentle touch warming his skin through his jeans, reminding him that she's there. This time his smile is true as he resists the urge to kiss her right there and then in front of Fitzsimmons and Mack and Elena. Her hand remains on him throughout the rest of the meal and to be quite honest he really enjoys the physical contact. When they finally turn in for the night he is so grateful to finally have a moment alone with her. Despite being in a secret base they certainly have a lot of people about. Crawling into bed beside her he can't resist the urge to pull her body close to his, her back pressed snugly to his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. Easing his hold of her as she turns in his arms to face him, his eyes flutter shut as her fingers tenderly trace over his features.

"You ok?" She asks him softly, her words brushing over his lips.

"Yeah," he replies in a slightly husky voice, "just missed you."

Her lips press to his sweetly in a gentle kiss.

"I missed you too," she whispers in his ear as she presses closer to him.

Nuzzling his neck she inhales his familiar scent as he holds her close, relieved and happy to have her back in his arms. Trailing his hand up and down her side he suppresses a groan as she begins to kiss his neck and nibble at his pulse point. When she comes back up to his lips, they both smile as they kiss. Rolling them, he presses her into the mattress hearing her low moan as he slips his leg between hers. They continue to kiss, gentle passes of tongue and nibbling suckles as her hands map out his chest and his own trace their way across her stomach. Tugging at his shirt, he separates from her long enough for her to pull it over his head before his lips return to hers. He can feel her smile against him and it warms him right down to his toes for some reason. They then get rid of her tank top which allows him free access to her breasts and he finds pleasure and satisfaction in the deep moans that he pulls from her throat as he nips and sucks, pinching and kneading her tender flesh. Kissing his way down he places sweet kisses along her hip bones before sliding off her sleep shorts and panties. Leaving a trail of kisses along her thigh his lips finally meet where she needs him most as he licks at her slowly as deep as he can, leaving her panting and breathless. Changing his attention to her clit, he slips a finger in her gently as he sucks, pumping the digit slowly in and out. Adding a second finger he knows she's close as her breathy whines turn into deep throated moans and his name falls from her lips needily. Curling his fingers inside her he increases his pressure on her clit as she tightens around him for a moment before her mouth opens in a silent cry as she comes. Continuing to thrust his fingers inside her and sucking gently on her clit he carries her through her orgasm until she comes back down. Pulling his fingers from her he licks them clean before moving back up to him. She's still breathing a little heavily as she tugs him down for a kiss tasting herself on him. He groans just at the thought of it and tenses a little as she cups his increasingly hard erection through his pants. Slipping her hand under the waistband of his pants and boxers, he lets out a groan squeezing his eyes shut as her small slender hand wraps around him pumping up and down slowly.

"Melinda," he groans her name out causing her eyes to flicker up to his face. "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that."

He bites back a moan as she strokes him a few more times before leaning up to whisper in his ear, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Then get inside me," she bites his earlobe gently before retracting her hand allowing him to remove his pants as she opens a drawer on the nightstand to retrieve a condom.

Throwing him the little foil packet she waits as he rolls it on before turning back to her. Settling himself between her legs he lines himself up before entering her slowly, inch by glorious inch. They both grown at the sensation as he bottoms out, and he stills to let her get used to his size as he feels her hot and tight around him. When she moves her hips under him he begins to rock against her, sliding himself out with just the head of his cock at her entrance before sliding back into her. They start a steady slow pace, unhurried in their love making. It's different tonight, no frantic passion and untamed desires, it's gentle, soft. Love. Tonight it's more than just sex what they're doing, it's making love, and for the first time they both finally understand what that means and what it feels like. The slow deep strokes of him inside her as they come together as one, the way their hands tenderly caress one another and the sweet languorous passing of their tongues as they kiss. It's more than something physical, it's a communication of their deepest heartfelt love and feelings for each other.

"I love you," Phil whispers in her ear as his thumb rubs her clit in tight circle.

"I love you too," she whispers back before sealing his lips with hers.

Arching from the bed into his chest, she comes with a drawn out moan of his name as he follows closely behind her, her name falling repeatedly from his lips as his forehead falls to her shoulder. Still thrusting, he carries them both through their orgasm. Pressing soft kisses to her shoulder as they calm down, she runs her fingers through his hair tenderly and he misses her warmth immediately as he slips out of her and moves off the bed to dispose of the condom. When he settles back into bed Melinda cuddles in closer to him, arm across his body as she rests her head atop his chest. Turning his head he presses a soft kiss to her hair whilst bringing his arm up to wrap around her, linking the fingers of his other hand with hers across his stomach. Her lips place a kiss on his neck and he feels content to have this wonderful woman back safe in his arms again.

"You wanna tell me why you were in a strange mood before?" She asks him in a slightly husky voice.

A small sigh escapes him which does not go unnoticed by her and he knows she won't let up easily.

"I know you can handle yourself and you're amazing in the field, but I just can't stop worrying about you when you go on missions," he admits.

He can feel the shift in her position as she tilts her head up to look at him.

"I get it," she tells him with understanding in her voice, "I worry about you too when you're in the field. But this is our life and we agreed to this. I'm not saying work is more important than us, just that we knew this when we signed on with Shield and when we started this relationship."

Her fingers squeeze his gently and he can't stop himself from dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Then we better stay alive," he tells her with a smile in his voice, "because we've waited too damn long for this relationship."

He can feel her smile against his skin as she turns her head into his neck

"Don't get yourself killed then honey," she tells him with a slightly teasing lilt to her voice.

"You too babe," he teases back holding her just a little tighter to him.

She laughs just a little at him shaking her head against him. He loves seeing her so loose and unguarded around him though, it's so rare and special.

"I did miss you though," he tells her breaking the comfortable silence that had descended over them.

She shifts against him raising herself up to look him in the eyes as her face hovers over him, her hair dangling down like a curtain around them.

"And I missed you too," she says softly before leaning down to gently press her lips to his.

He holds her tight, wrapping his arms around her securely, hands resting just above the curve of her ass as they both turn on their sides and she tucks her head beneath his chin. The sweet scent of her apple blossom shampoo drifts up to his nose and a contented smile forms on his lips as they bask in their post coital bliss.

"I love you Melinda," he whispers in her hair quietly as her breathing begins to even out.

"I love you Phil," she replies softly, a whisper against his throat as he places a loving kiss to her hair.

Holding her close with her bare body pressed to his and the scent of her shampoo filling his senses, he falls asleep happy and contented, convinced that together they can deal with whatever they may have to face next.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please drop a comment and let me know what you thought. If you have any Philinda fluff prompts please feel free to ask, you can also message me on tumblr if you like at hardcore-evil-regal**


End file.
